


Detention, Potter

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some lessons Harry will never learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention, Potter

"Evening, Potter. Late again, I see."

His voice was buttery silk caressing Harry's cheeks, his throat, his lips. Harry was tempted to slip his tongue out for a taste; surely Severus' words had flavoured the very air he breathed, but there was an edge beneath the surface that held Harry in check, thrilling and frightening all at once. 

Intoxicating. 

Even more intoxicating than the coil of leather resting in Severus' palm. 

Severus slid his fingers along the handle as if stroking a favoured pet. "Perhaps it's time for another lesson."

The dungeon door clicked shut behind him and Harry smiled.


End file.
